redeemerfandomcom-20200216-history
10/28/2012: Generosity and Wealth (1)
It has certainly proved convenient that just as Western economies began to need consumers, there developed an ideology hostile to discipline, to obedience, and to delaying of gratification. Self-ism’s clear advocacy of experience now and its rejection of inhibition or repression was a boon to the advertizing industry, which was finding that the returns on appeals to social status and product quality were diminishing. Most of the short expressions and catch-words of self-theory make excellent advertizing copy: Do it now! Have a new experience! Honor thyself. — Paul Vitz, Psychology as Religion I know what it is to be in need, and I know what it is to have plenty. I have learned the secret of being content in any and every situation, whether well fed or hungry, whether living in plenty or in want. I can do everything through him who gives me strength. — St. Paul, Philippians 4:12-13 Luke 18:18-30 18 A certain ruler asked him, “Good teacher, what must I do to inherit eternal life?” 19 “Why do you call me good?” Jesus answered. “No one is good— except God alone. 20 You know the commandments: ‘Do not commit adultery, do not murder, do not steal, do not give false testimony, honor your father and mother.’” 21 “All these I have kept since I was a boy,” he said. 22 When Jesus heard this, he said to him, “You still lack one thing. Sell everything you have and give to the poor, and you will have treasure in heaven. Then come, follow me.” 23 When he heard this, he became very sad, because he was a man of great wealth. 24 Jesus looked at him and said, “How hard it is for the rich to enter the kingdom of God! 25 Indeed, it is easier for a camel to go through the eye of a needle than for a rich man to enter the kingdom of God.” 26 Those who heard this asked, “Who then can be saved?” 27 Jesus replied, “What is impossible with men is possible with God.” 28 Peter said to him, “We have left all we had to follow you!” 29 “I tell you the truth,” Jesus said to them, “no one who has left home or wife or brothers or parents or children for the sake of the kingdom of God 30 will fail to receive many times as much in this age and, in the age to come, eternal life.” (NIV) 1. The Danger of Money Does Jesus mean ask rich people? If not, why single out rich people? Money accentuates problems Money Money had the power to blind you you who you really are 1. Making a bad career choice, 2. Trusting your instincts too much, 3. Destroys the ability to repent 2. The Reasons for that Danger Why does the rich young man come to Jesus? The answer to his question was well known. The man must have had doubts. People who believe salvation by their works have two kinds of insecurity. The rich man looks to money just as the woman at the well looked to men and relationships. No other gods - the first commandment 3. How to Escape that Danger #Assume you're in denial #Come to grips with the fact of salvation by grace #Jesus too was a rich young ruler 4 points